edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
Portuguese television idents
RTP1 1957-1960 RTP1 was launched as RTP on March 7, 1957 after successful test transmissions the year before. 1960-1970 RTP changed its logo on early 1960. This logo became one of the more memorable logos from the channel. Despite being rebranded as RTP1 on December 25, 1968 to coincide with the launch of RTP2 occupying two hours of their schedule, the logo remained unchanged and in order to distinguish the two channels and though RTP1 was the legal name, the channel had to be identified as I Programa'' ''until 1978. 1970-1978 1978-1980 On October 1978, I Programa 'was officially rebranded as '''RTP1 ''after RTP2 became a channel of its own. 1980-1983 On March 7, 1980, colour broadcasts became regular on RTP after a two-year run with having a mixture of colour and black-and-white programming. At the same time, the channel had a new logo. 1983 On September 24, 1983, the channel changed its logo. It was the shortest-lasting logo, lasting for nearly a month. 1983-1984 RTP1_1983.png|Print logo RTP1 19823.png|On-screen logo On October 18, 1983, the channel changed its logo again. This too became short-lived, lasting until March 1984. 1984-1986 RTP1_1983B.png|Print logo RTP1 19832.png|On-screen logo RTP1 1982 later.png|On-screen logo On March 23, 1984, the channel changed its logo. 1986 On March 7, 1986, the channel changed its logo. It was served as the logo until October 18, 1986. 1986-1988 On October 18, 1986, the channel introduced its new logo. 1988-1989 RTP1 1989.png 1989-1990 RTP_Canal_1.png RTP1_Canal_1_2D_Version.png|2D version On December 2, 1988, RTP1 '''was rebranded as '''RTP Canal 1. 1990-1996 Rtp_canal1_ident1992a.jpg Canal_1_Portugal_Short_Logo_original.png|Original alternate logo (1990-1991) Canal 1 Portugal Short Logo.png|Alternate logo (1991-1996) On September 17, 1990, RTP Canal 1 '''was shortened to '''Canal 1. 1996-1998 After RTP changed its logo, RTP Canal 1 was reverted back to RTP1 on April 29, 1996. 1998-2002 RTP1 updated its logo on late 1998. 2002-2004 RTP1_2002.svg RTP1_logo_2002.png|CGI version Rtp2002.PNG|Network ID (2002-2003) RTP1_2003.PNG|Network ID (2003-2004) On January 28, 2002, RTP1 changed its logo. 2004-2016 On March 31, 2004, RTP and RDP merged, resulting in the logo changing. 2016-present On March 7, 2016, RTP1 updated its 2004 logo. RTP2 1968-1970 On December 25, 1968, RTP2 launched as II Programa. 1970-1978 1978-1982 On October 1978, II Programa was rebranded as RTP2. 1982-1986 1986-1987 1987-1988 1988-1989 1989-1990 RTP_Canal_2.png RTP_Canal_2_2D_Version.png On 1989, RTP2 was rebranded RTP Canal 2. 1990-1992 A year later, it reverted back to its original name. 1992-1996 In 1992, RTP2 was rebranded TV2. 1996-1998 On April 29, 1996, TV2 reverted back to RTP2. 1998-2002 2002-2004 On January 28, 2002, RTP2 received a new logo. 2004-2007 On January 5, 2004, RTP2 was rebranded 2:. 2007-2016 On March 9, 2007, 2: reverted back to RTP2. 2016-present On March 10, 2016, RTP unveiled a new logo for RTP2 as part of their rebranding process. It will be used during mid 2016. SIC 1992-1997 200px-LogoSICold.png|Print logo SIC1992.png|On-screen logo SIC was launched on October 6, 1992 as the third national and first private network in Portugal. 1997-2018 SIC logo.png Sic2006.PNG|On-screen logo (2002-2006) After celebrating the fifth anniversary, SIC recieved a new update of the 1992 logo, which they still use as of 2014. 2018-present TVI 1993-1995 135px-TVI_Quatro.jpg TVI_1994.png|Secondary logo (1994-1995) Months after SIC was launched, TVI was launched on February 20, 1993 as the fourth national and second private network in Portugal. Despite TVI being its official name, the channel's marketing name was «Quatro», with number four as its logo. In late 1994, a secondary logo bearing the TVI name was used. 1995-1996 Logo_tvi.png TVI_1994 (1).png|On-screen logo On TVI's second anniversary, the channel had a new logo. 1996-2000 TVI_LOGO.PNG TVI_1998.png|On-screen logo (1998-2000) On September 1996, in order to gain more viewers, the channel received a new logo. On mid 1998, the logo underwent a minor change replacing the "tvi" word mark with a three-square word mark bearing "T" "V" "I". 2000-2014 TVI_logo (1).png TVI_shortlogo.png|On-screen logo (2005-2014) Following the acquisition of the channel in 1997 by Media Capital, TVI underwent a major revamp in September 2000 by phasing out the "silver ball" logo with a new logo dubbed the "yellow i" logo. On 2005, the "tvi" wordmark was removed for marketing reasons, the logo with the "tvi" wordmark remained as the corporate logo. 2014-2017 Following its 21st anniversary, TVI underwent a update to their 2000 logo. 2017-present Category:Portugal